You Make Me Crazier
by CaesarSaladWithLove
Summary: 'Jack stood there with a blank look on his face. I giggled and dashed back to my room, leaving him clueless.'-Kim  Kick/Kack Oneshot! :D R&R


**So Hi..quick reminder..yeahh I don't own anything. Oh and I have an obsession with capitalizing every beginning letter, so excuse that please. Got me? K, read ****on.**

Kim's POV

Opening the doors to my home, I run up the spiral staircase with my silver heels clacking in my hands. I unlocked my bedroom door and quickly shut it, collapsing myself on my queen-sized bed. Today was my mom's boyfriend's sister's wedding. Also, today was the winter dance that I really, _really_ wanted to go to. I'm happy that my mom is dating and all, but do I really have to get so...involved? I sighed.

Tip._ Tip. _I heard the noise coming from the window. _. _I sway to the direction and crawled under the pink silk curtains. Who do I see?

Jack.

My best friend, hanging from the tree in my backyard like a monkey who had _way _to many bananas.

I silently flashed a smile at him and click the door open. Showing off, he swings from the tree branch and lands into my room. He dusted himself off with pride.

''Hey Kimmy.'' Jack greeted, routinely snooping around through my room.

I quickly thumped him on his forehead,''How man times to I have to tell you? Don't call me Kimmy!''

He shrugged his shoulders and asked me if I had food up in this room.

I threw an apple at him.

''Thanks.'' He smiled charmingly as I rolled my eyes. He plopped down on my bed and looked at me for a moment.

''What are you doing in a dress..?'' I look down to see my sparkly strapless silver (Man that could have a tongue twister!)dress, shimmering like a disco ball and I sigh, once more.

''My stupid mom's boyfriend.'' I said plopping down next to him, angrily. Jacked Smirked. He turned over facing me. Our faces three inches away.

''So did you missed the dance?'' That's when I realized when I go to school tomorrow, that's the one thing everyone will talk about. The one thing everyone went to, and I didn't go.

I looked him in the eye,''Yes I missed the dance. I Really wanted to go..'' I frowned.

Jack turned again and stared at my ceiling. Which if you look real close, have little holes from a dozen of 'Ricky Weaver' posters, now torn down.

''I have an idea. How 'bout I,your best friend, bring the _dance_ to _you._'' He said,getting the pillow behind him.

''And how exactly are you go- I was cut off my the radio turning on by the thrown pillow. What was on right now? It was _'Catch Me'_ by _Demi Lovato. _

He turned around and came around the bed, holding his hand out. I raised my eyebrow and smirked at him.

''Kimmy Crawford, may I have this dance?'' I slowly took his hand and I realized something.

''Um...Jack?'' I asked.

''Yes Kimmy?'' He looked down.

''I..I Don't know how to dance...'' I now sounded like a complete idiot. I'm sitting here whining about going to a dance and I don't even know how to dance! I looked back up at Jack and our awkward dance position. Then he smiled.

I blinked.

''I'll teach you.''

''What?'' Tilting my head a little.

''Just step on my toes.'' I obeyed. ''And I'll guide you along.'' He smiled.

With my feet on his toes we sway back in forth, laughing, I even _twirled_ on his foot. I tried to keep track of his moves as I basically took a ride on his feet.

Then I remember how I used to do this with my dad all the time when I was little...before he passed away. I smiled, not wanting to let Jack go. I tried to focus on something else.

I looked up,''How do you know how to do the Tango?'' Honestly..I was totally guessing what dance he was doing.

He chuckled, his warm, steady breath against my face. ''Well Kimmy, It's the waltz, and I was forced to take lessons we my cousin had her quinceañera.''

''Well that's nice.'' I responded. Looking up, I notice how close we are together, and I feel my face get warm.

I then put my focus to the radio and I realize that the song changed to _'Crazier' _by _Taylor Swift._ I gasped.

'''I love this song!'' I look over to Jack smiling. We look into each other's eyes, I'm drowning in his eyes. As we stared, we unconsciously lean in.

Our faces where less than an inch away from each other. I then stop and realize something.

''OW! What was that for?'' Jack said rubbing his forehead from my thump.

''You called me Kimmy.''

I then thumped him for everytime he called me that until he was jumping out my window. I also him chased him out of my yard. Basically it was like the end of a 'Tom&Jerry' Show..with a twist.

''Oh and Jack?'' I said leaning over my fence. He hesitantly looked back. I grabbed him by his head and our lips crashed. For a couple moments, I stood on my tippy-toes kissing him then-

_Thump._

Jack stood there with a blank look on his face. I giggled and dashed back to my room, leaving him clueless.

**There you have it folks. Did you think it was to cheesy? Corny? Anything other descriptive word that's also food? Haha WELL LEAVE IT IN A REVEIW! :D Love you guys! 3**


End file.
